Sinking Sand
by Marthienessx3
Summary: I don't like Reid and even if I did talking to him about my emotions would be like telling a brick wall my feelings.Besides the fact that brick walls can't laugh and thats exactly what Reid Garwin would do if I were to like him, which I don't." REID/OC
1. Chapter 1

_So. I was really iffy about posting this, but I am going to take a chance with it. Pictures of my characters are on my profile. I don't own anything to do with The Covenant. Feedback would be great, just so I know if I should continue or not._

Chapter 1

I knew I was beyond late after hitting the snooze button for the 5th time, but I found myself not caring at all.  
I had a long night to say the least, my best friend Jessa caught her boyfriend in the act with guess who? Yup, Kira. Of course what does Jessa want to do. Drown her sorrows in alcohol, she learned from the best. I of course limited myself making sure she didn't embarrass herself or anything.

Funny thing is, she's in class right now. She tried getting me up, she gave up about 3 grunts later. She knows I'm not a morning person. I got up and made my way into the bathroom coming out a few minutes later to throw on my uniform. I knew I looked like I just woke up, but honestly. That was the last thing I was worried about, I needed my coffee and then I would jet.

I got my coffee and was now sprinting down the hall, then smack. Some freshman runs into me right outside my class, getting my untouched coffee all over the front of my uniform. The boy looked frightened, and walked off quickly.

"This is bullshit!ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME RIGHT NOW?!" I practically yelled, I took a deep breath before opening the classroom door looking down at the nice stain on my shirt. I looked up to see the whole class looking at me and snickering.

"Miss. Charleston, not only do you insist coming in late, but you yell obscene language while doing so. You can count on Detention." Mrs. Thompson was always such a bitch. I sighed before walking to my seat between Reid Garwin and Aaron Abbot.

"How does it feel being wet and sticky during class?" Reid asked before I sat in front of him, Aaron turned grinning.

"She should be use to it by now." I glared at him.

"Like you would know, Abbot." I said with a nice bitter tone.

"Who wouldn't know." He turned muttering 'slut' under his breath.

I was pissed. Now I know its inappropriate for a girl to lift her leg while wearing a skirt but at the moment I didn't care. I took my converse covered foot and brought it up kicking him in the back of the head as hard as I could muster.

"Ah!!" Aaron yelled holding the back of his head, Reid was laughing his ass off behind me, while the majority of the class looked confused.

"You bitch." Aaron hissed, 's head turned noticing the scene.

"What is going on?" She demanded.

"Bailey! She just kicked Aaron in the back of the head." Kira announced, by now I honestly didn't care if I looked innocent or not.

"OUT!" Mrs. Thompson yelled looking at me.

"Finally, I can get out of these damn clothes." I said getting up.

"Mind if I come?" I turned looking at Reid's smirk as I blushed crimson.

"Dream on, Garwin." I said before turning and leaving.

* * *

I went to the Provost, he gave me the option of two weeks detention or a 3 day suspension. I of course chose the 3 day suspension, I liked having my after school hours. A 3 day vacation was probably just what I needed anyway.

"I can't believe you got suspended. I know its my fault and I'm sorry." Jessa said as we sat in our rooms.

"Its not your fault, do don't even think it. I don't want to hear it." I said putting up my hand to stop her.

"But," She began

"NO! And I know deep down, you want to ask me to go to Nicky's but you're afraid to because you think I'm mad at you. I'm not mad, and yes we can go to Nicky's." I said causing the girl to jump up and down in excitement.

"Really?Oh...I love you. You seriously know me better than me myself." She said going through her outfits.

"I know. Hey, maybe we can uh. Hook you up with a certain Ipswich boy," I said. I knew she liked Tyler and had for awhile.

"Eww. No. You can have Garwin to yourself." She said.

"Okay, who said anything about that little male slut? I was more thinking along the lines of Tyler Simms." After I spoke Jessa's movements stopped and she turned giving me a devilish grin.

"That I can work with." She said

"Good, I think that boy is perfect for you in every way." I muttered as I pulled my favorite worn out jeans on with a simple white camisole.

"I could say the same for you and a certain blondie." Jessa said putting her outfit on, which consisted of a jean skirt and a cute off the shoulder baby blue top.

"Uhh. Don't even get me started." I said lacing up my converses.

"Come on. You've liked Reid for as long as I can remember." Jessa said waiting for me to stand.

"I in no shape of form, like Garwin. He's slept with the majority population of females in this town. I've known him since I was like a fetus." I said "Plus, he annoys me to the point where I go on rants about how much I dislike him." I finished and Jessa looked at me like I was crazy.

"You so love him and you know it." She said before running out of the dorm with a huge smile on her face.

"Bailey loves Reid," Jessa sung running down the hall.

"I do not love Reid Garwin!" I yelled after her, one of the dorm room doors opened and speak of the devil there was Reid Garwin with an amused expression plastered across his face. Then their was Molly Jonal looking at me like she wanted to kill me as she hung off of Reid.

"I don't love you." I said looking at him as Jessa was laughing at the end of the hallway.

"What a relief." He said "You guys going to Nicky's?" He asked with a smirk. Molly Jonal scowled at this and turned going back into her room.

"You're such an ass." I said

"Oh shut up. You love it." He said.

"Didn't we just establish that I don't love you, or anything about you." I said.

"Stop living in denial, even I love some of the characteristics of Reid Garwin. By the way Reid we are going to Nicky's." Jessa said and Reid made a pointed look at me.

"Okay, fine. I am moving on now. Tooo..Jessa." Reid said going over to Jessa and throwing his arm around her shoulder.

"No way, Garwin. She has it out for Baby Boy." I said, this caused Reid's face to light up with a smile towards Jessa.

"Oh really. You finally are going to make a move." He said, everyone knew Jessa and Baby Boy had this relationship of being friends and flirting.

"I don't know, are you and Bailey ever gonna admit that you're a match made in Heaven." Jessa said as they started down the elevator.

"I don't believe in heaven," I muttered.

"Someone has a pessimistic attitude." Reid said looking over at me.

"Yeah it's what happens when you're around, do you need a ride to Nicky's or is Tyler bringing you?" I asked him as we walked out of the elevator.

"I'll catch a ride with you guys, but...Can I drive?" He asked, as I tossed the keys over to him.

"Why do you even ask, I actually enjoy how you drive my baby," I said as I approached my midnight blue camaro. That no doubt took forever to get the money for but was so worth it in the end.

"Oh I bet you do." Jessa said as she climbed in the back. Reid snickered at this as I rolled my eyes.

"Why must you make everything sound so dirty?" I asked as Reid started the car.

"You make it so easy, and its funner that way." Jessa said. Reid turned the music up that was currently playing as Metallica came through.

"Ahh...Thats my girl" Reid said turning the music up even louder. Jessa snatched the ipod, going through until she landed on the desired song. As it switched over Reid lit his head hit steering wheel momentarily, and after a few moments he spoke.

"What hell?" Reid asked in an annoyed tone.

_ She doesn't own a dress  
Her hair is always a mess,  
You catch her stealin' she won't confess  
She's Beautiful._

Jessa was singing from the back of the car loudly as Reid groaned.

_ Smokes a pack a day, but wait,  
That's me, but anyway  
She doesn't care a thing  
About that hair,  
She thinks I'm beautiful  
Meet Virginia_

I was up in Reid's face singing as he finally cracked somewhat of a smirk.


	2. Chapter 2

_I hope those of you who have checked out my story are enjoying it.  
_

Chapter 2

"Oh look who finally showed up, where have you been?" Tyler asked as Reid approached the pool tables with Jessa and I.

"Well Baby Boy if you must know, we held him hostage in my car and sang to him." I said

"Every time I come here with you two I feel like my manhood drops a few levels." Reid said

"Maybe you should stop hanging out with us, I can see you turning gay any second....oh and whats this....Baby Boy would be the ideal choice." I said holding my head as if I were getting a vision, Reid glared at me.

"Thats not funny." Reid said angry.

"Hey, come on. Its payback for telling everyone in the 7th grade that Jessa and I were lesbians. Just because we both refused to kiss you in truth or dare at Tyler's party." I said causing him to smile.

"You guys damaged his ego forever after that night," Tyler muttered

"Oh I think his ego is doing just fine." Jessa said

"Okay! Can we just play pool now." I said changing the subject.

"Fine, Jessa get over here." Reid said, I looked at him my mouth agape as Tyler and Jessa looked just as confused. Every time the pairings were me and Reid and Jessa and Tyler.

"Reid, we never-" Reid cut off Tyler.

"I think its time we spice things up a bit." Reid said and Jessa walked over to his side.

* * *

It all came down to the 8 ball and I pulled back for the shot and seconds later pocketed the ball.

"OHH!And you guys can go buy the drinks," I said hugging Tyler's side slightly over the achievement.

"Yeah,yeah." Jessa said as her and Reid walked over to the bar, I turned to Tyler quickly.

"Okay, not to be matchmaker or anything but Jessa really likes you and-"

"How is your suspension going?" Abbots voice cut through as I turned smirking at him.

"Oh its so worth it, I mean at least I don't have to see your face all the time and get that nausea feeling, making me want to puke. OH wait, its coming. Its pretty bad your face can have that effect on a human." I said as Tyler lightly pulled me back watching as Aaron got angry.

"Listen you little slut, just cause Garwin refuses to hook up with you doesn't mean you have to be such a bitter bitch." He said, Tyler let go of me now and I got up close to Aaron, leaning to whisper in his ear.

"Maybe I should just try you on for a change. Too bad I wouldn't make that mistake twice." I said before kneeing him in the groin, he let out a groan before I brought my fist back and punched him in the face. I was about ready to kick him in the ribs as he was now on the floor but I felt arms encircling my waist and pulling me back. I turned to see Reid bringing us outside, he let me go and the adrenaline was still pulsing through me.

"Bails, what happened?" Jessa asked me with concern in her voice.

"Just Aaron, you know." I said calming down

"Just Aaron? Bailey, you looked like you were going to kill him." Jessa said "He didn't like touch you or anything did he?" Jessa asked grabbing Reid's attention.

"NO!Okay, just ask Baby Boy, he was just Aaron. Being a dick as usual." I said.

"Okay, guys I think we're just gonna head back to the dorms." Jessa said grabbing my elbow.

* * *

We got into the car and the last verse of 'Meet Virginia' was blaring and I groaned turning it off. I was waiting for Jessa to start asking questions any minute.

"So..what did Aaron say?" She asked right on cue.

"He said I was a slut as usual, then said just because Reid refuses to hook up with me, doesn't mean i have to be a bitter bitch." I said repeating the basics of what Aaron said.

"I guess thats what you get for going out with the guy and telling him your weakest link. After you decided to just be friends with him, I told you to never confide in him." Jessa said.

"Jessa drop it." I said was I put the car in park.

"Bails, have you ever seriously considered just telling Reid how you feel." She said causing me to just become more irritated.

"Oh my god, stop!Just stop. I don't like Reid and even if I did, talking to him about my emotions would be like telling a brick wall, my emotions. Besides the fact that brick walls can't laugh and thats exactly what Reid would do it I were to like him, which I don't." I said before getting out of the car. Jessa was out of the car now waiting for me to continue but I just let out a long sigh.

"I need to go and take a walk." I said.

"Yeah, I agree." Jessa said "I'll leave the door unlocked." She said with a smile before turning and walking the opposite direction.

I was trying to fool myself and everyone around me, sadly the could see right through the facade. All except...well, Reid. What it all came down to, was the whole situation just being plain pathetic. I realized I liked him sometime around freshman year, after I heard about his hook up with some girl named Sadie and if it weren't for Sadie it would have been Nancy and so forth and so forth.

Ew...the amount of girls Reid has slept with over the years, is something I shouldn't be thinking about. I just needed to stop thinking about him in general, but how could I? Not thinking about Reid Garwin would be like a boy not ever knowing the concept of a car or what porn was for. Boring and unnatural. I looked around my surroundings, where the hell am I. I wasn't on any specific trail in the first place, but now. I was just screwed. I was in the woods, that much was obvious. You'd think growing up here, I would know where the hell I was, but then again I just walked off trail in the middle of the woods. I pulled out my phone to call Jessa but then it went off.

"Yes, yes, yes. Hello." I said answering my phone.

"Why are you saying yes, yes, yes?"A voice asked.

"Baby Boy?" I asked confused.

"Yes, who did you think it was. I just called to see if you were serious about the whole Jessa thing? Does she really like me?" He sounded ashamed or embarrassed like he shouldn't be talking about her.

"Don't be stupid. She's always like you, just go for it." I said looking around me.

"You're positive everything will work out?" He asked.

"If my life depended on it, and speaking of my life whats the first thing to do when you're lost in the middle of the woods?" I asked him

"Please tell me you're kidding right now or that the question was just out of curiosity." He said

"What if I said both." I said

"Bailey! Are there any lights around you from like a distant building, or any light at all?"He asked.

"Do the stars count?" I asked

"Just stay where you are. So you don't lose service, I'll call you back." He said before hanging up.

Great, now I'll probably end up getting Baby Boy lost and we'd have to become cavemen/women and then 10 years from now we'd be all tarzany and finally find each other. My phone started going off.

"That was fast." I said answering my phone.

"You're lost in the woods?" An amused Pogue Parry was now on the phone.

"Oh god, when Tyler said 'hold on' I didn't think that meant he'd have to go and contact you, Caleb or Reid." I said

"Well, Caleb and Tyler are with me. Blondie is hooking up with some redhead." Pogue said.

"If its Rachel, oh I am so killing him for corrupting her." I said

"You're getting off topic. We're on the out skirt of the woods right now, can you scream as loud as you can. Just not in the speaker." Pogue said the last part quickly with amusement in his tone.

"This is ridiculous, next time I'm bringing a map or something," I said.

"Just do it." Pogue said laughing, I put my phone down to my thing and screamed as loud as I could make myself. I picked my phone up.

"So could you hear me?" I asked

"Just give us a minute, you're not that far off." He said.

"Okay." I said, I waited as I heard them walking and talking about what direction to go in.

"Scream one more time." Pogue said. I screamed once again before feeling someone poke my side, I turned startled and screamed in Pogue's face.

"What a way to thank me." He said

"You scared the hell out of me, but still. Thank you." I said holding my chest.

"No problem, but next time have someone who knows where they are going with you or just pay attention. You weren't that far off of campus." He said as we began walking, it took less than 5 minutes and we were back.

"WOW. Now I just feel stupid." I said causing Pogue to laugh.

"Don't feel stupid, just don't let your mind wander next time." Caleb said giving me a knowing look.

"Will do," I said "Seriously guys, thank you." I said before Caleb and Pogue left the campus, leaving me with Baby Boy.

"So you better be pulling the moves on Jessa tomorrow." I said as we entered the dormitory building.

"Are you jealous?" He asked.

"Of you and Jessa of course not, why-"

"No. Of Reid and Rachel." Tyler said cutting me off.

"Uh, no. Its Reid, I'm use to his random hook ups." I said as we got in the elevator and Tyler pushed the button to our floor.

"Yeah, but he's been working on Rachel for weeks, and she's not the type of girl to play Reid's games." He said as we started to go up.

"Any type of girl falls for Reid Garwin's games, sooner or later." I said before the door opened and we stepped out walking down the hall.

"Thank you, once again and good night." I said before going in my room.

"Good night." He said


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you everyone for the reviews, I am enjoying writing this story. I hope you guys stick through with it._

Chapter Three

The next morning I had told Jessa my adventure in the woods and the boys having to save me.

"I wonder where Reid was?" She asked as we walked down the hall. Class for her, pick up work for me. Unfortunately.

"Hooking up with Rachel." I said, Jessa stopped walking and I turned looking at her confused.

"Rachel? As in like Redhead Rachel?" She asked in a whisper.

"Yeah." I said.

"As in the Rachel that Reid's been trying to crack for weeks, Rachel?" She asked before beginning to walk again.

"Yeahhhh. I don't see the big deal in it." I said as we approached the classroom, she pulled me back giving me a hug.

"I'm sorry. I know deep down, this is killing you." She said, I pulled out of the hug as I went in the class.

"I'm fine, really I am." I said to her. I went over to Mrs. Richardson's desk grabbing my work for the day, as I went to leave Tyler and Reid came in.

"Hey, you didn't get lost." Tyler said with a grin.

"Hey, I can manage the school. Just don't ever put me in the woods. Again." I said as Reid looked back and forth confused. "He didn't tell you? I got lost in the woods last night and he had to get Pogue and Caleb to find me." I said as Tyler laughed at the situation.

"Why were you in the woods?" Reid asked rising his eyebrows slightly, Mrs. Richardson came into the classroom sending a glare my way.

"Does that really matter? Plus. I have to go, before Mrs. Richardson eats me." I said before darting out of the classroom.

* * *

I was going crazy withe boredom, I tried reading 'Old Magic' but found myself not being able to concentrate. I let Reid use Guitar Hero like a century ago...hmm...Guitar Hero. I knew Tyler and Reid kept their dorm room unlocked. Getting up I decided to go and play some Guitar Hero.

* * *

I was dominating at 'Free Bird' as I saw out of my peripheral view a blond mess crash through the door, and....red hair? I turned slowly pausing the game to see Rachel and Reid all over the place. If I didn't speak up in the next few seconds they were going to land on me. Then suddenly, Reid landed on me.

"EEEk!" I screamed jumping up and surprising them both as Reid quirked an eyebrow.

"What're you doing in here?" He asked as I got up quickly going to the door.

"Leaving." I said before sprinting to my dorm room.

"Hey, I was just wondering where you went." Jessa said, changing out of her uniform.

"I was in Reid and Tyler's room playing Guitar Hero." I said hoping to god I wasn't blushing.

"What happened?" Jessa asked with a devilish grin.

"Reid and Rachel landed on me, not knowing I was in the room on Reid's bed." I said trying to make it sound casual.

"What were you doing on Reid's bed?" She asked with a huge smile.

"I JUST TOLD YOU. I was playing Guitar Hero and they landed on me." I said.

"Eh...Did you at least make any 3 some jokes?" She asked.

"Eww." I said in disgust. "Thats not even a joking matter."

"Oh it so is, and you so know it." She said before going off on a tangent having to do with little Reid Garwin's running around.

"Stop talking about the next generation of Garwin's. My poor children are going to have to grow up with-"

"Themselves, because your children will be the little Garwin's." Jessa said cutting me off.

"SHUT UP!" I said.

"No. PLUS think about it how cute they would be." She said.

"Yeah until they hit puberty. Can we stop talking about my nonexistent feature with Reid Garwin. Its getting creepy." I said.

"Oh, whatever. You love it." Jessa said and then there was a knock on the door that was all too familiar.

"Come in." Jessa said and the door opened revealing Reid with his smirk. "Wow. You really are quick." She said causing Reid's smirk to grow.

"Haven't you learned by now that most the rumors that go around this school about me are true." He said.

"I wouldn't be proud about something like that." I said.

"Yeah, I know you wouldn't. There's a difference between you and me." He said.

"Thats an understatement." I muttered.

"You know opposites attract, maybe you two should hook up." Jessa said causing my cheeks to instantly warm, Oh it was on I was going to kill her.

Reid raised an eyebrow at me.

"I'd rather not be used by the infamous Reid Garwin for the night or 10 minutes." I said.

"Hey, it wouldn't be using. It would be to friends helping each other out." Jessa said.

"I'm liking you more and more." Reid said to her.

"Was there a reason you came here?" I asked

"Yeah, you guys wanna go to Nicky's?" He asked

"Of course. Just let me change and I'll meet you and Bailey down at your dorm." Jessa said.

"Jess-"

"NO! Bailey, I don't want to her it, I know you've been dying to get out of here. So we're going to do so, now go with Reid." She said

"Why can't I stay here?" I pouted.

"Because I don't want you watching me change, you perv." She said

"Fine, we're going." I said opening the door with Reid behind me. As we entered his room all I could think of was Rachel.

"You know she's the type of girl who wants a commitment right? And expects nothing less." I said sitting on Tyler's bed afraid of Reid's.

"We didn't do anything on my bed," He said.

"Yeah maybe not today and maybe not with her. And you totally just avoided the subject." I said.

"Maybe because its non of your business and since when do you care?" He asked his eyebrows furrowed.

"You're going to hurt her." I said

"No, I'm not. I know what I'm doing." He said getting frustrated.

"I have a hard time believing that seeing as every choice you've ever made in your life is reckless." I said watching as his eyes darkened.

"Is this about my using?" He asked

"Its about everything, Reid. God, its just sometimes you scare me, you act as if you don't care about anything. If Rachel let you in, its because she truly believes there is something between the two of you." I said.

"Well, maybe there is." He said causing my stomach to plummet into hell.

"Oh...-" The door opened revealing Jessa, not so different from when we left her.

"You guys ready?" She asked, I nodded before following her out of the room.

* * *


	4. Chapter 4

_This is just a little Authors Note that I forgot to mention. Bailey is obviously aware of the Covenant due to growing up with Reid._

Chapter 4

The car ride to Nicky's was awkward on my part, I hadn't said a word. Reid just let music over take my car while Jessa got whiney of what was playing but she only lasted 2 seconds. I was teamed up with Tyler in pool again and was doing extremely well, I had pocketed 3 balls in a row. I only did extremely good at pool when I was in a bad mood and unfortunately everyone was aware of this.

"You having a bad night or something?" Tyler asked.

"No, I'm fine. Just really concentrated." I lied and Jessa could see right through it, she was giving me her questioning gaze that I hated with a passion.

Rachel was slowly coming up behind Reid before placing her hands over his eyes.

"Guess who?" She asked making her voice squeaky.

"Uh..Minnie Mouse?" He asked

"Guess again." She said in the squeaky voice.

"Who ever you are, you sounded like Baby Boy when he was going through puberty." Reid said causing Rachel to laugh and drop her hands. Reid turned bringing her in for a kiss and I instantly looked away.

"I'm almost done with this game." He said.

"Can I play after?" She asked,

"Yeah, you can take my place." Jessa said.

I ended the game by sinking all the balls as everyone just looked at me.

"You're positive nothings wrong?" Tyler asked,

"Baby Boy, nothings wrong. You ask me again, I'm gonna shove this stick where the sun don't shine." I said.

"Here Rachel." Jessa said handing her stick over

"I'll break." Reid said, when it came to Rachel's turn, I just got plain annoyed. She was one of those girls who didn't know how to play pool when most likely she does know how but just sucks and then will be all dumb just so a guy will teach her with some feeling up in the process. She missed her shot and I just rolled my eyes. It was my turn and I sunk a couple. Reid was whispering in Rachel's ear as she blushed and giggled and I really couldn't take much more.

"What do we have here?" Aaron asked approaching the table, thank god. I know since when would I ever being thanking the god for Aaron. Well, right now.

"Hey Abbot, I'm actually done here. So you can take my stick," I said pushing it to his chest.

"Since when you bail out on pool?" He asked.

"Since right now." I say turning to go find Jessa who was getting a drink at the bar and oh...there she was.

"You win?" She asked.

"No, I gave my stick to Abbot." I said.

"You trying to set up a funeral?" She asked in disbelief, as I just shrugged my shoulders. "Hey, whats going on with you tonight?" She asked.

"Nothing. Lets Dance." I said leading her to the middle of the dance floor, dancing usually meant I was somewhat in a good mood so maybe I could fake it. Or let the music take control and get me in a good mood, and it did until a soft song hit.

"Come on, lets dance my lady." Jessa said as we waltzed around singing the words to the song we approached the pool table and started singing to them.

"I'll be better when I'm older, I'll be the greatest fan of your life." We bellowed out as they started laughing and even Abbot cracked a grin. Soon the song cut out going to 'Pretty Rave Girl', Jessa and I both smiled at each other before getting on the pool table. We sung to each other and it was turn to sing while she danced.

"I know this pretty rave girl ,always thinkin' 'bout her and when she says hi to me butterfly's go right through me and when I see her dancin' wanna take a chance in getting a little closer and maybe get to know her." I sang dancing my way over to Jessa.

"Girls! Get down." Nicky said in a bored voice, he was use to us doing this. We got down as everyone looked at us amused by our silly actions.

"That was worth our game being ruined." Tyler said with a smile.

"Isn't it always though?" Jessa said.

"Uh no. Last week when you were trashed and up there by yourself," Aaron said.

"Hey, shut it." I said trying to defend Jessa, she was overly emotional when that happened. I managed to get her down with the help of Reid and Tyler.

"Or what? You gonna kick my ass, like last night?" He asked stepping towards me.

"Don't tempt me." I said stepping closer.

"Abbot, leave her alone." Reid growled coming in between us.

"Hey!I don't have the patience to deal with this tonight, so either take it outside or leave." Nicky said approaching us.

"We're leaving." I said pulling on Reid's arm and dragging him outside with Jessa in tow.

"Guys, I'm gonna go back with Baby Boy." Reid said as we got to the car.

"Fine. Whatever do what you want, " I said before getting in the car, the door opened the second I closed it.

"What is going on with you tonight?" Reid asked looking down at me.

"Nothing is wrong, I just tried to get you out of a bar fight with Abbot, but stay." I said before shutting the door.

* * *

When we got in our room I could feel Jessa's eyes on me.

"Whats really going on?" She asked.

"Reid really is going to try a relationship with her. He treats her different then his casual fuck buddies." I said as the information sunk in.

"I think this is the moment I've been waiting for, when you finally realize you need to do something about Reid." Jessa said getting excited.

"No, I think its that moment when I realize I need to get over Reid."

"Lets go get Guitar Hero."Jessa said standing up.

"No, I would rather not have another awkward 3 some run in." I said laying back.

"Fine then, I'll go rescue it on my own. Just so you know our children will hear this story," She said before leaving, I laughed as thoughts of chocolate went through my head and Mountain Dew. We were so going to the store once she got back.

* * *

"You and your Mountain Dew." Jessa said as I grabbed 3 2 liter bottles of it.

"What?I'm stocking up." i said handing one of the bottles to her.

"Yeah too bad that won't even last like a day." She said before grabbing the chocolate frosting and chocolate chip cookies.

* * *

2 bottles of Mountain Dew and a box of cookies later. Jess and I had decided on watching A Nightmare Before Christmas when Reid came crashing in as we were singing "This is Halloween"

"Seriously you guys? Plus you stole Guitar Hero." He said crossing his arms,

"Hey! We payed for it." Jessa said as he looked down at the mess of frosting, cookie crumbs/box and empty bottles of Mountain Dew.

"We having a party?" He asked.

"No. Girl problems." Jessa said.

"Yeah and you're not a girl." I said

"Oh, I get it. Its a PMS thing." He said

"No actually the opposite, Bails is pregnant." Jessa said in serious tone "With Abbot." She continued and I choked on the Mountain Dew I was drinking as Reid turned pail.

"She's lying, EW." I said looking at her disgusted before grabbing the frosting and dipping my finger in it.

"Whats with the frosting?" Reid asked.

"Want some?" I asked holding up my finger, I could imagine myself as looking like a 5 year old in that moment. But surprisingly Reid grabbed my hand bringing my finger to his mouth as he sicked the frosting off lightly scraping his teeth across the pad of my fingertip causing shivers to go through me. I dropped my hand instantly and found myself blushing as Reid just smirked down at me.

"You're back early, I'm surprised you stopped by." I said nervously trying to forget about what just happened.

"Well you see. I do have to go, Rachel's in the dorm room, we were going to play some Guitar Hero but then I realized it was gone." Reid said

"You actually do things with girls that don't involve sex?" Jessa asked.

"Yeah, I mean. I'll get it later anyway." He said

"Ew. You can leave now." I said

"Bye girls, have fun with your frosting." He said before leaving.

"He was going to play Guitar Hero with her, he only plays Guitar Hero with us and Tyler, and it was our Guitar Hero." I ranted

"I think its starting to become unhealthy for you to go on and on about Reid," Jessa said before biting into a cookie, I just glared at her as she chewed.

"My whole Reid Garwin situation is unhealthy." I said

"Agreed."


	5. Chapter 5

_My birthday was this week. YAY! Enjoy this. I would love reviews. Reid Garwin is like crack. I swear._

Chapter 5

It was my last day of lonliness and I wasn't looking forward to going back to classes in any aspect. I never could get too bored with my imagination and now my imagination told me to take some shots of the smirnoff vodka we had. I of course washed them back with my lovely Moutain Dew that had been left over. Then I decided Kahula and Milk was best. I was on my 4th one when Jessa came in, she looked shocked.

"Isn't it a little too early? I mean..."

"No! It's never to early. In fact, we should go to Nicky's right now." I said grabbing her hand and pulling her out the door.

"Well I had some news to tell you." Jessa said

"News I LOVE NEWS" I said turning to look at her.

"Tyler asked me if I wanted to go out sometime. So seeing as tomorrow is Friday we're going to Dinner, possibly a movie." She said smiling

"Oh my god," I said hugging her. "Thats so good. Lets go get Baby Boy!!" I said pulling her along with me, the alcohol was in full effect and I was aware of what I was doing but controlling myself was a different story.

I opened Tyler and Reid's door without any thought, finding Baby Boy, Reid and Rachel.

"BABY BOOOY!Lets go to Nicky's." I said as they all looked at me. "Hey its Reid and Rachel, R and R you two must be meant for each other. R & R." I said.

"She's been throwing back vodka," Jessa said beside me.

"Hell yeah, I have. And Kahula. Now lets go to Nicky's. I feel like dancing." I said going to Tyler and grabbing his hand to drag him along.

"You guys coming?" Jessa asked Reid and Rachel.

"No."

"Yes." Reid said getting up, as Rachel looked annoyed.

"Reid..." She whined

"Look, lets go play pool. I want to." He said

"Fine." Rachel said.

"Thank you." Jessa said to Reid.

* * *

"So tell me again. Why are you wasted?" Pogue asked me. I wasn't really wasted, it had worn off alot and now I was just happy and some what tired.

"Its mostly worn off." Jess said to him.

"Yeah it has. But anyway, today was my last day being suspended. So I brought out the alcohol and now I'm just getting sleepy." I said putting my head down on the table. I had danced alot, and I even managed to play a game of pool.

Now it was just m, Jessa, Pogue and Kate. I like Kate for the most part, I never saw her much because honestly the two out of the four that Jessa and I were with most the time were Reid and Baby Boy.

"Aww...We can't that. Baby, get her a coke." Kate said to Pogue.

"I'm on it." He said getting up as I lifted my head.

"Thanks Kate." I said to her with a smile.

"You deserve it, its sad watching you be so full of life and then kind of just crashing." She said with a laugh.

"Oh god isnt that the truth." Jessa said as Pogue came back with my coke.

"Here you go, Boozy Bails." He said

"Thank you, Pogo Stick." I said before sipping out of my straw.

"Haven't heard that one in awhile." Pogue said with amusement.

"Well I haven't heard Boozy Bails in my life time." I said

"Well, I've never seen a girl on girl lap dance, but that happened tonight." Reid said from behind me, I turned laughing at him and turning red.

"SHUT UP!" I said

"Hey, I didn't mind at all," Kate said causing me to laugh and blush deeper. It was kind of embarassing.

"Its embarassing and kinda skankish." Rachel said with a laugh and I didn't know if she was insulting me or not but I sure as hell took it that way.

"Thats funny, coming from a girl who's screwing around with Reid Garwin." I said with a venomous tone.

"Bailey." Baby Boy said softly.

"For your information. We're not screwing around, we're in a relationship." Rachel said

"Thats the funniest thing I've ever heard, see how long that lasts. A tiger can't change its stripes." I said glaring at her before turning around to my table of friends who all looked shocked. I felt something cold, wet and sticky being dumped on me and that was it. I got up and let my fist fly right into Rachel's pretty little face. Then Pogue was holding me back.

"Bailey what the fuck?" Reid yelled angry looking at his now injured 'girlfriend's face, which was bleeding.

"Are you fucking kidding me, Reid?" I asked incredulous that he was taking her side. I pulled out of Pogue's grip and left with Jessa hot on my trail. We got outside and I turned to her.

"Did I just totally over react?" I asked her

"A little, but she kinda called you skankish and she poured soda over your head. She deserved it." Jessa said and gave me a hug.

"I'm gonna walk back to the dorms." I said turning.

"You sure you don't want me to ask Tyler to give you a ride?" She asked.

"NO, I need this." I said.

"Don't get lost." She said causing me to turn and laugh at her.

"Don't worry, Jessa." I was pissed and found Train stuck in my head I softly sung to myself.

"...and she thinks about her life, pulls her hair back as she screams 'I don't really wanna be queen.'" My voice caught at the end. I was losing him and it scared me to death.

Damn it.

Why was it taking so damn long to get back to the dorms, all I wanted to do was curl up on my bed and forget about this night and forget about Reid Garwin.

"Yeah, right." I muttered and then realized talking to yourself is a sign of being crazy, but Reid Garwin trapped in your every thought was enough to drive anyone crazy. There was a blinding light coming from behind me and I just passed it off as any random person, until I saw the Ducati pull over in front of me.

Pogue. He took his helmet off and his dirty blond shoulder length hair fell measily.

"Reid hates me, doesn't he?" I asked feeling tears sting the back of my lids, Pogue pulled me into a hug.

"He doesn't hate you, he's Reid he may be pissed right now but tomorrow things will be okay." He said as I pulled out of the hug.

"Yeah, right." I said grabbing the extra helmet and pulling it over my head.


	6. Chapter 6

_Please tell me if this story starts to get rediculous. Thank you for reading and reviewing._

Chapter 6

"Rise and shine Bails! First day back." Jessa said bouncing on the end of my bed.

"No. I'm staying in this bed, all day." I said throwing the blanket and pillow over my head.

"What am I suppose to tell our teachers?" Jessa asked as if this were casual. Which it was.

"Tell 'em I have the flu or something." I said before drifting off into a deep sleep.

* * *

Jessa came in at lunch with Tyler, as I got up groggily.

"You know you can catch your last two classes if you want." Tyler said

"Thanks Baby Boy, I was planning on it." I said before going into the bathroom to quickly change. I came out 10 minutes later.

"Okay lets go."

"Mrs. Charelston, how nice of you to join us." Mr. Page said as I made my way into History with Tyler and Jessa, I looked up and locked eyes with icy blue orbs only to be torn away seconds later. Reid hated me. He wouldn't even look my way. That second he did was a look I never experienced from him in my life and found it frankly frightening.

He really was mad.

"Reid's really mad at me." I said sitting down next to Jessa.

"God, don't I know it. Reid kept Tyler up all night ranting on and off about the whole thing." Jessa said

"Has he said anything to you?" I asked

"No. If he did I would tell you." She said "But Rachel's face is pretty hilarious."

* * *

Luckily my last block was Calculus a class I didn't have with Reid. But I did have it with his signifigant other, yup Rachel and her face was pretty hilarious. She was a walking bill board of laughs. I could feel her glare on the back of my head throughout 99 % of the class. When the bell went I darted out of that class running smack into Reid.

"Watch it." He growled.

"I'm sorry." I muttered turning crimson.

He didn't say anything and then here comes Rachel, cripple faced and all. Flinging her arms around him. I looked down hurt that he was ignoring me.

"Are you seriously acting like this right now?" I asked, Rachel pulled back from Reid turning to face me.

"You punched me in the face." She said

"You basically called me a slut and poored soda over my head what did you want me to do bow down to you. I'm sorry I'm not like you and take it when someone calls me a demeaning name. Then again I don't have the characteristics of a slut, such as yourself." I said, I was pissed.

"Lets go, Reid." She said turning

"Reid." I called after him, he looked at me before turning and leaving with Rachel.

"I see Garwin's finally got a stable relationship, I guess that sucks for you." I wasn't in the mood.

"Screw you, Abbott. I'm not in the mood." I said turning to go to the dorms.

"When are you ever? Maybe you should of just told Reid how you felt along time ago." He said

"Yeah, and I'm pretty sure you should've jumped off a building a long time ago, but I don't usually say anything about it." I said.

"All I am saying, is that if you told him. He wouldn't have just walked away from you with a redhead that he hasn't even known a month." Aaron said before walking away.

* * *

"You look great! Baby Boys not gonna know what to do with himself." I said to Jessa who was dressed in a very casual yellow summer dress and had her hair in ringlets.

"Well as long as he knows what to do with me." She said "I kinda feel bad leaving you here alone on a Friday night," She said

"Don't. You deserve this and I will have fun with Guitar Hero and _Stand By Me."_ I said

"You're not watching Phoenix without me." Jessa said in dissapointment

"River still loves you." I said and then there was a knock at the door.

"Oh! He's here." Jessa said bouncing, she opened the door and there stood Baby Boy, looking not so much Babyish.

"Hey, Baby Boy. Have her home by 10." I said

"Yes sir." He laughed

"We're not gonna be back by 10." Jessa said.

"I wouldn't expect you to be. If you were, then I'd be worried." I said

"Bye Bails." She said

"Bye" Tyler said

"Don't do anything too scandolous." I said before they left.

* * *

I found myself very emotional while watching 'Stand By Me', I mean it is a sad movie and the first time I watched it I cried. But I got over that stage but for some reason when the credits started rolling so were my tears. Maybe it was the thought of losing childhood friends? Yeah that had to be it. Because in less than a week I felt as if Reid and I were growing apart.

* * *

Reid and I went a week and a half of not talking when Jessa freaked out at lunch.

"Okay this is rediculous and I can't take it anymore. How long have you guys been friends? Since like pre-school. I mean honestly, you guys haven't spoken a word to each other let alone look at one another. Can you just be best friends again and stop acting like strangers. Its depressing." Jessa said causing everyone to go silent and Reid leaving once she was done. I felt like crying. What Jessa said was true and he could care less.

"I'm gonna go." I said leaving and going the opposite direction of Reid, which happened to be back at the dorms. I hadn't cried since 'Stand By Me' and I really just needed to.

* * *

"So apparently what I said to Reid at lunch pissed him off, he came to the last 15 minutes of class and then told Mr. Page off. He has detention for the rest of the week." Jessa said

"He's probably pissed because Rachel wouldn't let him in her pants at lunch." I said

"No. It was because of what I said. How can you not see this? Reid still cares, he's just being stubborn and so are you." Jessa said

"What am I suppose to say? I'm sorry your changing?" I asked

"Say what you think you should say, I don't know, say what you want, because I do know this. Its getting rediculous and you're going to talk to him right now." Jessa said pointing at the door and grabbing my hand.

"I am?" I asked

"Yes. Go or else...I'll...I'll lock you out." She said

"No. You wouldn't dare." I said glaring at her

"Yes. Yes I will. Then you'll be forced to go to his room." She said

"Jessa." I said but she opened the door and threw me out. I pounded on the door. "Jessa! Are you serious right now?" I asked as I heard her lock the door.

"Yes! Go! You need to do this." She said through the door.

"Fuck" I sighed.


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry for the wait. I haven't been on top of my game lately._

Chapter 7

I sighed walking to Reid's room. I stood outside the door for 10 minutes procastinating and decided that chinese food souned better.

"Bailey," I turned seeing Reid coming down the hall.

"Hey, can I talk to you?" I asked

"Go ahead." He said opening his door and entering his room, I followed him.

"Hey, Baby Boy." I said.

"Oh, hi." He said surprised "I'm just gonna...jet." He said before darting out the door.

"Look I know you're probably gonna laugh and not take anything I say seriously, since its what you do. You are Reid." I said nervously.

"You know I can take things seriously." He said.

"Yeah, well. You don't take things seriously when you're mad at the person. And I'm sorry. I just...I missed you." I said

"I'm sorry I missed that last bit can-"

"I said I missed you." I said speaking over him.

"Come here." He said holding his arms out a little, I walked right into his arms looking up at him.

"You know you're my best friend." I said to him.

"Yeah. What would I do without you and Baby Boy?" He asked as I lightly pulled away.

"You'd be more reckless than you already are." I said with a smile.

"I'd probably be addicted." He muttered.

"You haven't been using alot, have you?" I asked concern lacing my tone.

"Don't worry about it." He said as a high pitched voice broke everything, "REEEIID" Oh god. Rachel.

"What is she doing here?" Rachel asked him once she opened the door.

"Shit," He muttered.

"Look, I'm sorry about everything and that I didn't have faith in your relationship with Reid. I realized now that I'm wrong and just sorry...OH and if you break his heart, I'll break your face...again." I said watching her get more and more pissed.

"You're unforgiven. Look at my face." She yelled in a bitter tone.

"I know its very well improved. I should get payed for that shit." I said in a opptimistic voice, is she was going to be a useless bitch. I guess I would have to leave it up to Reid to decide what to do about our so called 'friendship'.

"Bailey, I'll stop by later. I got some stuff to do." Reid said causing me to internally smirk, I knew exactly what that mean. I left the room hearing her whiney protests. I ran back to my room pouding on the door.

"I come bearing good news." I cried, I hear Jessa approaching the door to unlock it, I jumped on her when she opened the door.

"He is so dumping her right now. He said he'd see me later and that he had some stuff to do. He said that right infront of Rachel after I said I thought I had improved her face." I said quickly in excitement.

"Bails, what if that doesn't mean anything?" Jessa asked

"Are you trying to be a kill joy?" I asked

"I just don't want you to get your hopes up, in case its something else. You know." She said

"I guess, but I have a good feeling about this." I said smiling.

* * *

After 4 hours of angsty waiting a knock finally came at the door, Jessa left with Baby Boy wishing me good luck. I got up to get the door and opened it. Something I never do, with Reid anyway.

"Since when do you not come in on your own?" I asked

"You could've been naked." He said coming in

"That thought never crossed your mind in the past?" I asked

"It has, I just didn't care enough, then. But I am trying out the whole relationship thing so-"

"You didn't break up with her?" I asked dissapointment shooting through me.

"No. I just told her if she want anything between us, then she needs to get along with my friends." He said and then looked confused. "Was I suppose to break up with her?" He asked

Yes. "No. I just didn't think...never mind." I said looking down at the ground.

"What's going on with you?" Reid asked looking concerned and so maybe I should just let him in. Just a little.

"It just...this doesn't seem like the Reid Garwin I know and I guess I miss you." I said trying not to sound completely hopeless and whiney or just plain needy. Which I was. I needed Reid more than ever and I didn't know how to tell him that or if I even wanted to tell him.

He was smirking at me with his eyes squinted. He started laughing a little.

"Reid, this isn't funny. I'm being serious." I said trying not to sound too snappy.

"Wow. I never expected this." He said shaking his head with a smile.

"Well, I never expected you to have a serious relationship, and that shit backfired in my face." I said instantly regretting it, I couldn't keep my mouth shut and I didn't know why.

"Are you mad that I'm dating her?" He asked slightly surprised, this is that time when I don't be selfish and say yes, now dump her. This is when I was suppose to say no and play the whole thing off but I found myself saying fuck that.

"Yes. I'm ripped shit, I'm jealous, I'm dazed and confused. For the past few weeks I've been bored out of my dome. Will you just break up with her?" I pouted feeling like a little kid begging to go to Disney Land.

"Wholy shit. I had no idea you felt this way. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" He asked.

"Because I wanted you to be happy, but I've finally cracked and I can't take this anymore because you're dating a bitch. Who I hate by the way and I already told you I miss you." I said feeling like I was breaking down in the process of what seemed like an ongoing rant. Reid looked out of place and I was hating myself more and more for doing this as time passed.

"Okay how about you and I go to Nicky's like old times and you can calm down. Have a few drinks, play a round of pool and then come back and play Guitar Hero or something." He said bringing me over to the door.

"You don't understand." I said

"Understand what? You're not letting me-" I stopped him and guess how. Yeah all that lust I ever held for Reid Garwin was now being revealed. I had him up against the wall, kissing him like my life depended on it. He seemed hesitant at first but soon responded and was pulling me towards him, after a few seconds he pulled back looking pissed. He stormed out without a word and I felt broken and useless. What was I thinking? Why would Reid Garwin want anything from me but frienship?


	8. Chapter 8

_I'm sorry about my lack of updating. Please don't kill me._

Chapter 8

I waited until Jessa came back, which happened to be 2:30 in the morning.

"Do I wanna know why you waited up for me?" Jessa said sounding nervous.

"I kissed Reid." I said in a emotionless tone, which Jessa clearly ignored and went to the straight jumping up and down in excitement with the squeeling and huge smile.

"What?!Oh my god!How did he react?" She asked her eyes the size of saucers.

"He left." I said, causing Jessa to look confused.

"He left?" She asked repeating my statement.

"Yeah. He left, without a word. He looked pissed." I said

"He didn't kiss you back at all?" She asked sounding dissapointed.

"Oh, he did. But then he just pulled back and bolted." I said watching her face clouded with excitement once again.

"Don't you get it. You threw him for a loop so now he's all confused and doesn't know what to do." Jessa said smiling.

"This is good how?" I asked

"You obviously caused some kind of reaction." She said

"Its called rejection, infact I'm pretty sure thats what happened." I said right before a few shallow knocks on the door. Jessa looked at me confused before getting up and opening it to reveal a panicked looking Tyler.

"Bailey, I need to talk to you. And hey babe." He said the last part looking at Jessa with a half quick grin as she smiled back.

"I'll call you." I said to her before leaving our room. Once we were in the hall Tyler began talking.

"Reid's missing and I can feel him using....alot." Tyler said.

"Oh shit. This is all my fault, I never thought a kiss would drive him to addiction if I just-"

"You kissed Reid?! WOW. But I'm pretty sure thats not why he went off. I mean...he loves you he's not going to go do something insanely rash because you kissed him. Unless you guys got in a fight. Like never friends again fight. You didn't did you?" Tyler was talking so fast I could barely keep up.

"No. Tyler. Just the kiss. Did you check up by the Dells, you know that place we use to go to when we were kids." I said

"You mean that rock in the woods?"

"Yeah.

* * *

Tyler was pretty sure Reid was in the woods, as he felt Reid's using more.

"If we split up, you promise not to get lost." Tyler said.

"I won't get lost up here. If I do for some weird reason, I have my phone. I'll go check out the rock." I said turning to go in the direction I knew so well. This was Reid's favorite place to be when we were kids, it was secretly mine too. It still was, in a way. When my dad died it was where Reid found me. When he discovered his powers it was where I found him. We were both broken and confused knowing our lifes were never going to be the same. I didn't have a dad anymore, and he had powers that could manipulate everything and kill him.

I found Reid, he was destroying the forest left and right.

"REID!" I yelled and he turned looking at me, his eyes black and his face angry. "Stop." I said before walking over to him and wrapping my arms around him he sunk into the embrace.

"I'm sorry." He said into my hair.

"What? Reid you have nothing to be sorry for. I mean besides scaring me to death but whats wrong?" I asked pulling back and looking at him.

"I just...I went to see Rachel after I left your room and I caught her with Aaron Abbott. It just pissed me off you know and made me realize how sorry I was for treating you the way I did because of her. Your friendship will always mean more. And it does. I'm just sorry." He said queitly

"Reid. First off I could never hold any of that against you. I mean yeah it hurt but you got over it and finally saw how much of a bitch Rachel really is. If your going to try out a relationship anytime soon, can I please approve? Or just stick to one night stands." I said causing him to smirk.

"I can't believe you just said that." He said.

"Me neither. I have to call Tyler. He's probably still looking for you." I said pulling out my cell as it started ringing, I looked at it impressed and answered it.

"I found him. I'll see you at the Hummer." I said before hanging up.

"Baby Boy felt me using." Reid said more of a statement than a question.

"Of corse he did. Reid you have to stop using so much, I refuse to lose you and watch you kill yourself slowly over time." I said knowing his gaze was on me as we walked and I spoke he was either annoyed and ignoring me or quietly thinking something up.

"I can't stop for myself, for you I'll always try." He said causing me to feel so many different emotions. It meant more than I think he realized.

"Thank you." I said, as he pulled me to his side while we walked and I couldn't help but look up at him with a smirk.

"I love you, you know." I said casually.

"I know."

Once had I ever heard Reid Garwin say he loved me, or anyone for that matter. It was after my dad died and it shocked the hell out of me but it was just what I needed. I never forgot it and he knew I never would, therefore him saying he ever loved me back was pointless and so un-Reid Garwin. I didn't mind, I knew I was one of the few people Reid Garwin did love.

Baby Boy and the Hummer were now in view.

"You ever do that again, man. I swear I'll kick your ass." Tyler said before punching his shoulder lightly. "I'm serious."

"Caleb's going to be all over my ass." Reid said.

"Like thats ever stopped you before. I told him I would find you and if I couldn't I'd call him. So you shall get the wrath tomorrow." Tyler said as we climbed into the hummer.

"I wouldn't listen to Caleb if he was giving me crap for anything, not just using. His goody too shoes attitude just annoys the hell out of me." Reid said, I knew they always had issues. Caleb is kind of a control freak as much as I love him and Reid is just uncontrollable. When it comes to Reid controlling him was like being a lion trainer, you were most likely to get bit in the ass everytime.


End file.
